


Study Date

by annabookchase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's vague but they are making out, library makeout, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabookchase/pseuds/annabookchase
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet at the library for a study session- except it becomes a bit more.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemi10125 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemi10125+on+tumblr).



_ Imagine your OTP setting up a study date together. Person A thinks they’re actually going to study while Person B has the only intention of making out with Person A. _

 

Percy shrugs his hoodie on, walking out the door of Goode High. He’s just gotten out of class, but the biting chill and grey sky dampers any feeling of freedom he might have felt otherwise. It’s not all bad, though; he’s on his way to meet Annabeth at the library. He’d gotten the text in the middle of class:

**_A: Will you meet me at the library right after school? I have a lot of work and I’d like your help._ **

Of course, Percy said yes. If he was being honest, he felt pretty swamped with his classes, too. Fall has never been his favorite season, with school starting. This year, it’s even worse with all of the responsibilities he has as a senior. Basically, he has no time.

When he walks into the library, he knows right where to go. He and Annabeth had been meeting here since school started this year. Since they were seniors and therefore had the freedom to leave school campus on their breaks, they took advantage of the fact that the old stone library was a short walk from both schools. Over the past few months, they found many secluded spots, but none as good as the one he finds Annabeth at now.

She’s nestled in the corner between the Ancient Greek Classics and the old catalog files; two places high school students collectively ignore. Annabeth was drawn to it because she heard they had some old book that the Athena cabin doesn’t, but she quickly realized it’s more hidden appeal. It even has an old couch  _ just _ big enough for the two teenagers.

As Percy sets his bag down on the floor next to said couch, Annabeth looks up from her laptop. “Hi,” she says, leaning her head up into the greeting kiss Percy offers. “Hello,” he says chirpily. He plops himself down next to Annabeth, leaning down to pull out a math book. “I don’t know about you, but I have  _ way _ too much homework, so-”

“Percy.” Annabeth’s tone of voice is precise and concentrated, and when he turns to see her expression, Percy realizes that this impromptu study date isn’t going to contain much studying. “Oh,” he says, swallowing thickly. “Got it. Bad day?”

Annabeth laughs. “More like bad week. Plus…” she trails off, maneuvering a hand to rest on her boyfriend’s thigh. “I’ve missed you.”

“I guess it has been almost a week since we’ve really had time together, but-  _ oh. _ ” Annabeth gives him  _ that _ look and crawls into his lap, effectively short-circuiting his brain. Percy feels a tingle rush through him, specifically to the bottom of his belly. 

He shakes himself out of his stupor and places his hands firmly onto Annabeth’s hips. She catches his lips in hers and he complies, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. He feels them relax into each other, going with the easy and familiar rhythm.

Expectedly, this becomes not enough. Percy’s hands have moved from her hips to just under the hem of her shirt. Where Annabeth’s weight was comfortably settled on Percy’s thighs, he can feel her pushing down harder, searching for more. As she makes sudden, glorious contact, Percy has to fight back a groan. “Please tell me,” Annabeth mutters against his lips, “that your parents are not home right now.”

Percy tries to think, which is difficult with Annabeth’s soft panting and her hips stuttering against his. “I think…” He struggles to remember. It’s Thursday, meaning his mom is at an afternoon class, and Paul will be staying at the high school until seven for teacher meetings. “I think they’re gone.”

“You think?” Annabeth’s face moves too far away from Percy’s own. “No, I know,” Percy recovers. “I know they’re gone until at least six. Probably later if they meet for dinner somewhere.”

“Thank the gods,” Annabeth exclaims quietly. She glances at her watch. “We have two hours. Let’s go?” Percy nods. Annabeth slides off his lap, quickly gathering her things. When they walk back out into the streets, the cold hits their feverish skin even worse than before. This causes them to snuggle into each other’s spaces. Basically, by the time they get to Percy’s apartment, they’re as riled up as two teenagers can get.

And, for the record, they do manage to get  _ most  _ of their neglected homework done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @lemi10125 on Tumblr was a blessing and sent me this prompt to write, go give them love


End file.
